Zutara Week 2012
by ichilover3
Summary: A collection of oneshots inspired by the prompts for Zutara Week.
1. Serendipity

**Woo, I'm finally branching into the ATLA fandom! And of course, it's with my otp of the series, Zutara. I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**I'm going to attempt to post things on their respective days, but I just recently decided to contribute to Zutara Week, so my ideas aren't completely shaped out yet. We'll see how it goes. :P**

**I don't own Avatar.**

* * *

_Serendipity: a "happy accident" or "pleasant surprise"; specifically, the accident of finding something good or useful without looking for it._

* * *

"What are you reading?"

She looked up in surprise, uncurling from her position on the couch. Zuko stood next to her, wiping his face with a towel.

He must have just finished his training with Aang—he was shirtless, his body still glistening from his exertions. Katara forced herself to look into his golden eyes. She was used to seeing naked chests—Sokka and Aang walked around shirtless all the time—but Zuko was on a whole other level. Just looking at the rippling muscle made her wonder if his abs were really as hard as they looked.

Inwardly shaking away awkward thoughts, she held up the book so that he could read the cover.

Surprise lit up his face. "_Love Amongst the Dragons_?" He made to sit next to her on the couch, and she moved her feet to give him room. "Where did you get that?"

Katara stretched her legs back out, resting her feet in his lap. Zuko looked down at them incredulously but didn't comment on it. "I was looking for an extra blanket," she responded. "I found some boxes in the attic, and this was in one of them."

An unreadable look passed over the prince's face. "I didn't know anything was still up there. My mother used to read this book to me."

Katara looked at him worriedly. It couldn't have been easy to bring the whole gang to this house on Ember Island—it had to be full of memories, mostly bad ones. "Zuko…"

"What do you think?" he interrupted her. "About the story so far?"

Katara decided not to press it. Their friendship was still in its early stages, and she didn't want to run him off by nagging. "The storyline is great, but I'm not really sold on Kuzon and Rika's relationship."

"What do you mean?" he asked, agitated. "They're the main characters. It's _their _story."

Her lips twitched, but she refrained from outright laughing at him. Zuko was obviously a _Love Amongst the Dragons _fanboy. "You're right. But I feel like their relationship is a little forced. Rika has more chemistry with Li."

Zuko looked aghast. "Li?" he parroted. "How can you even say that? Kuzon is the hero!"

Katara's temper flared. "And just because he's the hero, he _deserves_ her? What about what _Rika_ wants? Doesn't she get a say?"

Zuko was quiet for a moment, pondering her words. His amber eyes studied her cerulean ones, and she fought not to squirm under his scrutiny. "But Li was the villian," he said quietly. "He's made so many mistakes."

Katara got the sense that they were no longer talking about the book. She held his gaze. "And he's learned from them," she responded just as quietly, poking him with a toe. His abs were solid. "I like him. He deserves to be happy just as much as Kuzon does."

The air between them changed, suddenly filled with something neither of them wanted to identify. Zuko was looking at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Hey!" Sokka's voice sounded ridiculously loud, and they both jumped. Katara snatched her feet back. "What's for lunch?"

Katara sighed, happy her brother hadn't noticed her lounging in the lap of a sweaty, shirtless Zuko and exasperated at his bottomless pit of a stomach. "Soup," she replied, standing. She set the novel on the couch."It's already made. You just have to heat it up."

She left to fix lunch for her hopeless brother.

She felt Zuko's gaze follow her.

* * *

**Let me know!**


	2. Momentous

**Woot! So far, so good! And I must say, after writing _Rapture_, it's really refreshing to write these short little tidbits.**

**Thanks to everyone who read an reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it! **

**I don't own ATLA.**

* * *

_Momentous: (of a decision, event, or change) of great importance or significance, esp. in its bearing on the future_

* * *

He inhaled deeply through his nose, exhaling smoke.

This was it. After today, his life would change. Many people's lives would change. He only hoped it was for the better.

Mai touched his shoulder, a wry smile overtaking her lips. "Nervous?"

Zuko exhaled more smoke. "What do you think?" he snapped, then immediately regretted it. It wasn't her fault he was awkward and terrible at giving speeches. He ran a hand through is shaggy hair, frustrated. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

Mai didn't seem perturbed. She squeezed his shoulder, her head tilting to the side slightly in what Zuko could only assume was pity. "Calm down," she advised, pressing a kiss to his lips. She was as tall as he was, and merely had to lean forward.

Her kiss did nothing to calm his nerves. He gave her a small smile anyway, hoping he didn't look to crazed.

"I'll see you after the ceremony," his girlfriend said monotonously, giving him one last look before exiting the room.

Zuko ruffled his hair again. Okay. This wasn't as bad as he thought it was. He was only giving a speech on behalf of the entire Fire Nation. Say something wrong and his people might rebel. Say something wrong, and the peace he was proposing to the other nations would be a mere dream.

He growled in frustration. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was. It was worse.

"Zuko?"

He turned, startled, and was surprised to see a certain waterbender sticking her head inside the room. Her long wavy hair ran free, falling like a curtain.

"I knocked." Katara entered, shutting the door behind her. She sniffed delicately, confusion taking over her features. "Is something burning?"

Zuko flushed, suddenly embarrassed by his inability to control his emotions. "I—that was—I mean—um—n-no."

She frowned, her blue blue eyes narrowing with worry. "Are you okay, Zuko?"

No, he wasn't. He debated lying to her, but knew she would see right through it. Katara seemed to understand him better than anyone else. The smoke came out of his nose this time, his fear and agitation fueling his inner fire. He shook his head.

Katara's lips pursed as she studied him. Then her expression was blatantly sympathetic. She sighed, grabbing him by the arm and leading him to a chair. "Sit," she ordered.

Zuko obeyed without resistance. A part of him was happy she was taking control of the situation, because he sure as hell couldn't handle it alone. He froze when he felt her fingers in his hair, a delicious shiver going down his spine. He turned to look at her sharply.

Katara looked down at him, hands on her hips. "Be still," she commanded, physically turning his head to face forward. Her fingers returned to his mane, gently gathering shaggy strands away from his face. "You're going to do fine," she assured him softly.

Zuko suppressed a shudder as her fingernails raked his scalp. He swallowed. "I don't even remember my speech."

He felt, rather than saw her shrug. "Wing it. That's what Aang is doing. Speak from your heart."

Zuko snorted, turning to look her in the eye again. "Hello, Zuko here. You might not remember, but I'm incoherent and awkward."

She laughed, and he felt his pride swell at being the person to cause that beautiful sound. "True," she conceded, eyes swimming with mirth. "But you love your country, Zuko. You know exactly what you want to do to restore its honor. All you have to do is vocalize your thoughts."

"That's the problem," he retorted, turning his head back to the front. "I know what I want to say, but as soon as I open my mouth, all that comes out is babbling nonsense. I always say the wrong thing."

Her hands paused. "You're talking to _me_," she pointed out. "And I understand you."

She _always _understood him. "That's different," he said instead. "It's just you. When I go out there, the entire world will be hanging on to my every word."

She was quiet, her hands finally finishing their work. She stepped away, and he found himself immediately missing her touch. "All done," she said cheerfully, walking around to face him. "Now you're all ready for your fancy crown."

Zuko turned his head towards a mirror across the room, surprised to find his hair styled in a perfect topknot. He looked up at his friend.

Katara's eyes were soft. "You're not really worried about your speech, are you?"

"Of course I am!" he snapped. "It's very important."

Katara was unbothered by his outburst. She merely looked at him with those eyes, waiting him out.

For a while, Zuko resisted, staring defiantly back. Then he sighed, hunching over and staring at his shoes. "What if I can't do it?" he whispered, his voice raspy. "What if I'm a terrible fire lord?"

"Zuko." Her fingers pulled his chin up, forcing him to look at her. "You can do it. I _know_ you can." She began lightly caressing his jawline, and he vaguely wondered if she was even aware she was doing it. "Just remember, you're not alone. You have me and your uncle and Aang and even Sokka, for all that's worth. You have all of us. We're your friends, Zuko, and we want to see you succeed."

She smiled, and in that moment he understood with startling clarity why he had jumped in front of lightning for this girl, why he had asked her to help him face Azula instead of Sokka or Suki or even Toph. He had the overwhelming urge to lose his fingers in the wavy mass she called hair, to pull her face down and discover what her lips tasted like. Zuko clenched his fists to his sides, looking up at her with new eyes.

"Besides," Katara continued, "You can always think of it this way. You can't be worse than the last fire lord."

She grinned, so contagiously that he had to grin back, and they spent a few wonderful moments merely grinning at each other before her hands had returned to her hips. "Now then, are you ready, Prince Zuko?"

He was surprised to find that he was. His inner fire was no longer on a rampage, finally controlled, and his head was clear of his previous concerns. "Of course I am," he replied in such a regal tone that she had to laugh again. "Now then, wish me luck. Not that I'll need it."

She bowed, a smirk tugging at her lips. "As you wish, your highness," she said mockingly.

And then she did something that he didn't expect.

She kissed his forehead.

Her lips were soft, their touch light as a butterfly's wings. His eyes widened in alarm. It was all he could do not to gape at her in astonishment.

If Katara noticed his unease, she didn't let on. Holding his jaw firmly, her lips traveled to his right cheekbone, brushing against it.

Zuko's eyes fluttered closed. He felt her breath misting over his nose, and then a muffled tickle as she kissed him right on his scar. His own breath was ragged.

For a single, agonizing moment, he was sure her next destination would be further south, and his lips awaited hers eagerly. But then he felt her pull back and he opened his eyes confusedly. Gold met blue.

"What was that for?" he whispered dazedly.

She smiled. "For luck. That's how we do it in the Southern Water Tribe." She paused. "Well, traditionally I'm also supposed to give you a fish, but I'm fresh out of those."

"Oh," was his clever response. And before he could redeem himself, the doors opened again, and the rest of his friends entered. Sokka was undoubtedly telling another horrid joke, Toph was rolling her unseeing eyes, Suki was listening politely, and Aang, having seen Katara, had stopped listening altogether.

"Katara!" the Avatar exclaimed, rushing to her side. "We've been looking everywhere for you!"

The waterbender shrugged, pointing a thumb at the future fire lord. "Zuko needed a pep talk."

Suki smiled sympathetically. "Nervous?"

"Not anymore," Zuko answered distractedly, watching as Katara rubbed Aang's head affectionately. His stomach clenched, and it was not because of nerves. He noticed when Toph tilted her head towards him in interest, and tried to get a hold of his emotions. How could he explain why his heart was going faster than a cheetah-rabbit? He had never felt this way before, not even about Mai, and just seeing her with Aang made his heart hurt.

He had always had a habit of wanting the unattainable.

"Well good luck, buddy," Sokka said, slapping him on the back. It wasn't until the warrior was well into his personal space that Zuko got the good sense to step away.

Sokka frowned, his eyes narrowing. "_Hey._" The word was stretched into several syllables, making him sound properly suspicious. He leaned forward again, only to be met with air. "HEY!" Sokka yelled after Zuko, who was scrambling away. "GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR LUCK LIKE A MAN!"

"I don't need any more luck!" Zuko hissed back. "Katara gave me plenty!"

"She _WHAT_?" Sokka screeched in a pitch so high even Suki winced.

Katara merely looked at Zuko and shook her head in exasperation.

"I _told _you I always say the wrong thing!" he said loudly, his face burning red. "I can't control it! I have Foot-In-Mouth Syndrome!"

And then she was laughing, so hard that tears sprang to her eyes, and it must have been contagious, because everyone else started laughing too.

Zuko watched her, entranced, a small smile gracing his face. And when Sokka approached him a third time, he took his luck like a man and let him slobber all over him.

* * *

**I've always felt that Zuko, at the very least, had a crush on Katara. Why else would he specifically ask her to help him fight Azula when Toph would have been just as useful and badass? And then there's the whole taking lightning for her thing. Come on, you don't sacrifice you life for just anyone. Say what you want, that shiz is pretty suspect, especially if he was supposed to be in love with Mai. Just sayin'.**

**Let me know. :)**


	3. Transcend

**And on to Day 3! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chappy!**

* * *

_Transcend: be or go beyond the range or limits of; surpass a person or achievement_

* * *

Kanna couldn't help but shake her head at how times had changed. In her day, when a Fire Nation ship came, it brought fear and despair with it. People hoped, fruitlessly, that they would never have to set eyes on a Fire Nation ship.

This did not seem to be the case with her granddaughter. While the rest of the tribe watched with a wariness that was hard to shake after a century of Fire Nation supremacy, Katara waited for the ship to dock with a broad smile on her face.

When a young man finally exited the ship, Kanna watched with an eyebrow raised as Katara ran and threw her arms around him, and as the boy, who had also broken into a smile as soon as he spotted her granddaughter, caught her and spun her around.

_Interesting._

Katara didn't let go of him until an older man exited the ship, and at his appearance, she seemed even more delighted. "Uncle!"

Kanna's other eyebrow joined the first in its quest towards her hairline._Very interesting._

After giving the robust man a hug as well, her granddaughter linked an arm through each of theirs, guiding them towards where her family awaited.

Kanna looked up questioningly to her son. Hakoda caught her gaze, then shrugged. Neither of them had seen the waterbender this happy in a long time.

"Gran Gran!" Katara stopped in front of her, firebenders in tow. "This is my friend Zuko. I don't think you've met properly. And this is his uncle Iroh." She turned to the two men, gesturing to her family. "This is my grandmother, Kanna. And I believe you've both met my father."

"Chief Hakoda," Zuko acknowledged with a small bow that Hakoda returned.

"Welcome to our village, Fire Lord Zuko," Hakoda said graciously. "You as well, General Iroh."

"Thank you for your hospitality," Iroh returned pleasantly.

Kanna noticed the Fire Lord's gaze on her, and she returned it with a frown. The boy fidgeted.

"You may not remember me," he started. "But I was here a few years ago."

"Of course I remember you, boy. I'm old, but I'm not stupid," Kanna retorted.

Katara's mouth dropped open. "Gran Gran," she admonished in what sounded like awe.

"My memory works just fine," Kanna sniffed, watching with satisfaction as the Fire Lord squirmed, face red with embarrassment. "And I must say, I'm glad you got rid of that ridiculous ponytail. It was doing nothing for you."

Even Hakoda was looking at her incredulously now, but Iroh merely looked amused.

Zuko looked at his feet in what appeared to be shame. "I want to apologize for that. It was completely uncalled for—"

"Nonsense, boy. We've all had bad hairstyle choices at some point in our lives."

Zuko reddened further, eyes darting about in confusion, and Hakoda and Iroh both chuckled.

Katara, on the other hand, was not amused. Her hands clutched her hips in clear _stop messing with him _fashion. "Gran Gran!"

"What's done is done, child." Kanna placed a hand on the Fire Lord's arm. "I don't hold it against you."

"Thank you." Relief flooded his features. "I am not that person anymore."

"I believe you." She patted his arm, and distinctly felt it when a shiver ran through him. Although both he and his uncle were dressed warmly in hooded jackets, boots, and mittens, the temperature was no doubt much colder than they were used to. Kanna clapped her hands. "Now then! Katara, let's get our guests out of the cold. Could I interest you in some tea?"

"Tea from a beautiful woman? How can I refuse!" Iroh replied jovially.

Zuko facepalmed, but Katara merely shook her head good-naturedly.

"I'm married," Kanna informed him with a smile.

Iroh winked. "That doesn't make you any less bewitching."

"Uncle!" Zuko protested.

But Kanna merely laughed. "You cheeky old coot. Come on, then, before I change my mind."

* * *

Because they were esteemed guests, the Fire Lord and his uncle were put directly under the hospitality of the chief and his family. Since the end of the war, the Southern Water Tribe had been completely rebuilt to look more like its sister city from in the north. Hakoda's former igloo was now a good-sized ice house that could house guests comfortably. Kanna and Pakku lived there, as well as Hakoda himself and Sokka and Katara whenever they came home.

While Sokka was currently visiting his girlfriend on Kyoshi Island, Katara had been home for a few months. Right after the war, her granddaughter rarely came home, only stopping by a few days a year to visit. But as time went on, her travels with the Avatar became less and less frequent, and her time at home lengthened. Kanna worried about her.

"What brings you guys here?" the object of Kanna's thoughts asked cheerfully, filling everyone's cups with steaming tea. "I wasn't aware you were headed this way."

"I wanted to surprise you," Zuko responded, accepting the teacup from her. "We had some days off."

"You're the Fire Lord," the girl retorted, rolling her eyes. "You don't _have _days off."

"I _took_ them," Zuko huffed.

Katara, finished handing out everyone's tea, took her seat next to the Fire Lord. She looked at him incredulously. "And you decided to take your scant vacation days and travel to the South Pole."

"You hadn't come to the Fire Nation in a while." Zuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "So I decided to come to you."

Kanna listened with interest. _Ohohoho. _She turned her gaze to her granddaughter, and found her smiling bashfully, a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

Iroh, who had somehow weaseled his way into the seat next to her, gave Kanna a knowing smile.

So it wasn't just her imagination.

_Interesting._

Hakoda calmly sipped on his tea. Kanna's eyes narrowed. Was he just ignoring what was going on around him, or was he really that dense?

Katara fingered the end of her braid, what Kanna recognized to be a nervous tic of hers. She cleared her throat. "How is Mai?" she asked politely.

Zuko sighed. "Fine, I would assume. She's on Kyoshi Island."

Katara's brows furrowed. "What do you mean, _you assume_?"

The Firelord's hold on his teacup tightened. "I haven't spoken to her in a while. We're on a break."

"_Again?_" the waterbender asked before she could stop herself. Then she inhaled slowly thorough her nose, letting the breath out just as slowly. Her lips pursed.

Kanna looked on, amused. Katara only made that face when she felt a rant coming on, but was containing it.

The Fire Lord apparently recognized that face as well, because his golden eyes squinted confusedly. "What?"

Katara shook her head rigidly. "Nothing."

Entranced, Iroh picked up the bowl of jerky, offering Kanna some. Silently, she accepted, and the two of them chewed thoughtfully.

Zuko coughed. "How is Aang?" he asked stiffly.

"Fine," Katara returned, too quickly to be casual. "He has been in the Earth Kingdom for the past three months."

Zuko didn't respond, but his unspoken question hung heavily in the air. _Then why aren't _you_?_

Hakoda cleared his throat loudly. He wasn't as oblivious as Kanna thought he was. "Now that you're a little warmed up, how about a tour of our village?" he offered. "Katara has waterbending lessons to teach, but I would be more than happy to show you around myself."

"That sounds lovely!" Iroh said before his nephew could even open his mouth. He stood, urging Zuko to do the same.

Kanna waited until the three had left before speaking up. "He's handsome," she remarked.

"For an older man," Katara agreed distractedly. She was toying with her braid again.

"Not _him_!" Kanna clarified. "The one with the dashing scar."

Katara's cheeks grew rosy once more. She saw right through her grandmother. "He's just a friend, Gran Gran."

Kanna looked at her slyly. "Really now."

"A friend," Katara reiterated. "My best friend."

The old woman wanted to remark that best friends made good husbands, but she noticed the waterbender's crossness at her meddling and kept that tidbit to herself.

* * *

It was completely by accident that Kanna heard them.

It just so happened that her room shared the same hallway as the room the Fire Lord was currently inhabiting. Kanna was minding her own business, on her way to bed, when she heard the muffled shout.

"She's not right for you, Zuko!"

The old woman's ears perked up at the sound of her granddaughter's voice. She slowed her stride, stopping outside the door. She heard the Fire Lord growl.

"All she does is date you when she's bored and dump you when she's through!"

"That's not true," he hissed. "She feels ignored, and she's right to feel that way. I haven't been paying her much attention."

Katara groaned in exasperation. "You're the Fire Lord!" she yelled. "You're busy!"

"Kanna."

The old woman nearly jumped out of her skin. Whipping her head around, she was relieved to see her husband Pakku.

"Don't you think she could stop being selfish for _one _second and understand what you go through?" Katara shouted through the door.

Pakku raised an eyebrow. "Kanna, what—"

Kanna shushed him. Zuko had lowered his voice, and she had to strain to hear his reply.

"Because you're the perfect person to ask about relationship advice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The waterbender sounded indignant.

"They're really going at it, aren't they?" a wise voice asked softly. Pakku and Kanna turned to see Iroh, shaking his head sadly.

"She seemed so happy to see him," Kanna replied. "Now I'm not so sure your arrival was a happy event."

Hakoda, minding his own business, entered the hallway. When he could distinguish his daughter's shouting, he tried to get away, stepping around the crowd huddled outside the Fire Lord's door. But Kanna held fast to his arm.

"Aren't you the least bit curious?" Pakku whispered.

Hakoda shook his head vehemently. "I learned the hard way to stay out of my daughter's relationships. Unless he's disrespectful, or intends on asking for her hand, I hear nothing."

Kanna sighed. "Excuse my son," she told Iroh conversationally, "he clearly doesn't understand that your nephew may very well ask for my granddaughter's hand."

An aggravated growl came from the door. Kanna and Iroh nodded sagely. It was as good as done.

"You only started dating her because you thought no one else would love you!" At the words, the entire group got quiet. Everyone, including Hakoda, subconsciously leaned closer to the door, their ears practically pressed up against it.

"Katara," Zuko warned.

"It's true, and you know it," Katara retorted. "You think that she's the only person stupid enough to stick around, and she won't even do _that_! People love you, Zuko. You don't need to put yourself through this! She's not good enough for you!"

"Well then _tell me, _o wise Katara!" he thundered, startling everyone in the hidden audience. "Who _is_ good enough for me?"

The question echoed in the silence that followed. When Zuko spoke again, his voice cracked. "Who am _I_ good enough for?"

And then suddenly, the door was opening, and they all had to scramble not to fall in the doorway. Katara stomped out, angry tears streaming down her face. She didn't acknowledge her family, probably couldn't even see anything but red. Instead, she fled the hallway, no doubt seeking the refuge of her room.

When Kanna peered inside the room, the Fire Lord had his back turned to them.

Smoke was funneling out of his ears.

* * *

The next time she caught them, it was not as much of an accident. Kanna, knowing how early firebenders rose, purposely got up early in order to have a word with Zuko before Katara awakened.

To her surprise, she found the two people in question—how do the youngsters put it these days? Making out?—in the kitchen. The shirtless Fire Lord had pressed her granddaughter against a wall, and the two were going at it with the passion and intensity that Kanna had seen coming a mile away.

She cleared her throat.

They jerked apart as if electrocuted, faces red with embarrassment.

"G-Gran Gran!" Katara stuttered.

"Don't mind me," Kanna said cheerfully, walking between them in a purposely awkward way. She picked up the kettle from the countertop behind them. "Just here for my morning tea."

She took her time filling it with water and adding prepackaged tea bags to the kettle, walking around the couple as she went.

Taking advantage of the boy's stupefaction, Kanna set the kettle into his hands. "Could you take care of this for me, Zuko dear?"

Humiliated, Zuko put so much heat into the kettle that its contents were quickly at a rolling boil. It was too hot to drink now, but Kanna took it from him anyway. "Thank you," she said merrily, sitting down at the nearby table and pouring herself a cup. She turned to her granddaughter.

"You have such nice _friends_, Katara," the old woman mused. "What I would do to have a _friend _like yours."

Katara waited for the ground to swallow her up.

* * *

**A/N: Introducing sassy!GranGran. Headcanon accepted!**

**I'm not really sure where this one came from, and I'm not completely sure I like it. But whatever, I finished the prompt!**

**I don't know if you guys have been noticing, but I've been integrating the prompts in many ways. In the first chapter, serendipity worked because Katara was looking for a blanket and found a good book. It also worked because Zuko accidently found out how Katara felt. In the second chapter, the moment was momentous because Zuko was becoming Fire Lord, but it was also momentous because Zuko discovered his feelings for Katara. In this chapter, the former relationship between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes was transcended, but so was Zutara's label as "friends".**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Whimsical

**Whimsical Wednesday, woot woot! I'm loving the alliteration of this week. :)**

**Thanks to everyone that read/reviewed!**

* * *

_Whimsical: to be playful/unpredictable especially in an appealing or amusing way_

* * *

Katara gathered the used utensils, sighing. She was used to it, she supposed. She was the one expected to cook the meals, she was the one expected to serve them, and she was the one expected to clean up once it was over. She supposed she had brought it upon herself—she knew she gave off a distinct motherly vibe, and being a waterbender made cleaning a breeze. Still, it would be nice if someone bothered to _ask _if she needed help.

She looked around moodily. Aang, who immediately took to the skies on his glider as soon as he had finished eating, was apparently racing Momo. Sokka and Suki were leaning on Appa, canoodling. And Toph was being carried by Zuko.

Again.

Katara rolled her eyes, setting down her pile of plates. The blind earthbender barely walked anymore; instead she had taken to having Zuko give her piggyback rides. It had gotten to the point that all she had to say was "Hey Sparky!" and Zuko would appear at her side like some well-trained horse. It was ridiculous!

"That'll be all," Toph said haughtily. She was only ten feet away from where she was before, but Zuko put her down without a fuss.

Katara had had enough. "Zuko!"

The firebender turned towards her in surprise.

Katara's hands went to her hips. "Why do you let her walk all over you like that? It's pathetic!"

Zuko shrugged. "I owe her."

The waterbender looked at him incredulously. Was this still about Toph's feet? Inwardly, she paused. It was actually pretty sweet. Still, Katara wasn't one to back down. She turned to the earthbender crossly. "Toph, you really shouldn't take advantage of him like that! You know how seriously he takes his honor!"

Toph twisted her pinky in her ear, yawning. "Not my problem, Sweetness."

The prince of the Fire Nation seemed slightly annoyed. "She's not taking advantage of me. I want to," he protested. "I told you, I owe her."

"You also owe _me_," Katara remarked hotly, crossing her arms over her chest. Let's see if his honor would guilt him into helping her clean up.

He looked thoughtful at that. "You're right," he said slowly, taking a step towards her. "I _do_ owe you."

It wasn't until he was a few feet away from her that it occurred to Katara what he was about to do. Her eyes widened, and she held her hands in front of her. "Zuko. No."

He didn't stop his stride, practically sauntering towards her. A smirk was beginning to inch its way onto his lips.

Katara took a step back. "Zuko! I'm too heavy!"

The firebender snorted, as if she'd said something really amusing. Still, the gap between them was closing.

When she noticed he wasn't stopping, Katara made a quick decision. She took a few harried steps to the side, inwardly cursing when Zuko merely changed his trajectory. His golden eyes gleamed. He looked like a cat on the prowl. "You don't want to do this, Zuko. You and I both know that while you're good at chasing things, you're terrible at catching them."

Toph burst out laughing. Suki giggled, and Sokka shouted, "BURN! Get it? _Burn. _Because he's firebender!"

But Zuko took the jab in stride, his smirk growing. "I'll save you from the pirates," he said lowly.

While the other three wondered what the hell he was talking about, Katara's eyes widened. She knew what he was saying.

He had caught her before.

He meant business.

She gave up on trying to talk sense into him then. Instead, she began to run.

She felt rather than saw him follow her. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she couldn't help the smile that itched her lips. She laughed when he suddenly appeared at her side and she slipped away just in time.

The other three watched with interest as the firebender chased the waterbender around their camp.

"Did someone slip them some cactus juice or something?" Toph huffed.

"I hope not," Sokka responded, lazily draping an arm around Suki's neck. "If someone had cactus juice, I would be very angry."

Suki nodded in agreement.

"If you're going to share, at least share with everyone," Sokka whined. "That's just rude!"

"Sokka!" Suki chastised.

"Well, it _is_!"

They were all distracted as Katara yelped, narrowly escaping Zuko's clutches. She laughed with glee, darting around the campfire. But she didn't notice as Zuko feigned left yet went right, and she squealed as his hands encircled her middle, swinging her in an arc before finally depositing her in his arms.

Katara stuck her nose in the air defiantly. But she could not stop the laugh that escaped her lips. "Fine! You win."

Zuko, who was holding her bridal-style, looked very pleased with himself. He grinned down at her. "Where to, Master Katara?"

"To that rock over there, I suppose," she responded, sighing as if it all was a big hassle. When he began walking, she pointed out good-naturedly, "This is not a piggyback ride."

His step faltered for a second before it smoothed out, and when Katara looked up at him, she noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. "You're right. It's not."

Aang chose that moment to glide to the ground, Momo trailing behind him. When he saw Katara in Zuko's arms, his eyes crinkled worriedly. "What's going on? Are you okay, Katara?"

"She's fine," Sokka answered off-handedly as Zuko set Katara down by the rock she had chosen. "Zuko's just giving everyone piggyback rides."

"What?" Zuko looked up in alarm.

Aang's face lit up. "Really? I call next ride!"

"Sorry, this ride is out of order," Zuko huffed. "I am _not_ giving everyone piggyback rides."

Aang pouted. "Please?"

"You _do_ owe him," Suki pointed out.

"You kinda chased him around the world for months," Toph pointed out.

Zuko gritted his teeth. Then, he sighed. "Fine," he acquiesced tiredly.

Aang grinned, jumping on Zuko's back. "Yip yip!" he yelled to the firebender's horror.

"Hold on," Katara interrupted.

Hope shone in Zuko's eyes.

"He has to help me with the dishes first, Aang. Then you can have him."

Zuko facepalmed.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, more silliness. XD I hope you guys enjoyed Sassy!Gran Gran last chapter. I know I sure did.**

**If you're wondering what the setting is, I have no idea. I was going to make it the Western Air Temple, but then I realized that Katara would have waterbended the shit out of Zuko if he even attempted to touch her. So I guess this takes place sometime between the Southern Raiders and Ember Island Players. Yeah, just roll with it.**


	5. Heartstrings

**Okay. I'm letting you know right now that the rating for this collection has gone up specifically for this chapter. If you don't like anything citrusy, don't read this chapter and wait for the next one. While things aren't explicit and I consider it a lot more tame than some of the other things I've seen on this site, Zutara definitely goes through some sexy times in this one.**

**This is actually my first time writing anything vaguely lemony. I've read a lot of fics where the lemons were horrid and I've always thought, "I can do so much better than that!" But I haven't done it until now because I always seem to embarrass myself when I think about writing smut. I just finally went, "To hell with it" because it was Zutara and they are a hot and sexy couple and this collection had to at least have _one _scene that portrayed that. So here you go. I have fulfilled my quota.**

**Oh, and sorry I'm now three days behind. Real life got in the way.**

* * *

_Heartstrings: The deepest feelings. The strongest sense of affection._

* * *

Katara was being strangely quiet.

Usually talkative to an almost aggravating level, the waterbender hadn't said one word since they had taken flight towards the Fire Nation.

Zuko frowned, unconsciously fingering the reins. He knew that what they were doing was serious stuff, but he really didn't want her to think too hard about it and freak herself out.

Appa groaned, his pace slowing. The sky bison had been flying at top speed ever since they had left the Earth Kingdom, trying to get them to the Fire Nation in time to stop Azula. He had to be tired; Appa was not used to flying so quickly for so long.

Zuko looked back into the saddle at Katara, who was staring listlessly at the clouds. "I think Appa needs a break," he called.

There was no acknowledgement that she had even heard him. Katara didn't even stir.

Sighing, Zuko made a quick decision. He pulled on the reins.

Appa obeyed happily, descending to land and practically collapsing with relief.

Zuko patted his head affectionately. "Just fifteen minutes buddy. That's all we can spare." It would at least be enough for the bison to catch his breath and be ready for the final leg of the trip.

He jumped down from Appa's head, preparing to help Katara down from the saddle, but was surprised to see her on the ground already, walking away.

He wondered if he should give her space; she was obviously nervous about today. Sozin's fucking Comet was finally upon them—after all their training, all their planning, _all of it_, things could still go terribly wrong.

He knew that whenever _he_ wanted to brood, he wanted to do so unbothered. However, Katara was a different breed altogether. She didn't believe in letting emotions stew; she was all about talking things through and letting it out.

He patted Appa again. "We'll be right back," he told him, turning to follow the waterbender through the trees. He figured he would merely keep her company; if she wanted to talk, he would lend an ear. And if she wanted to sit there in silence, that was okay too.

Zuko found her in a grassy clearing, merely staring into space. She had pulled her knees up to her chest, and her wavy hair ruffled in the breeze.

He felt the urge to ask if she was okay, but the words stuck in his throat. Instead, he sat down on her right, bending his knees and resting his arms on them.

Katara turned to look at him, cerulean eyes filled with anxiety. She opened her mouth then seemed to think better of it, shutting it abruptly. She looked away.

Zuko wasn't sure how to comfort her, especially since panic was beginning to creep into his chest as well. He closed his eyes, trying to take calming breaths. It wouldn't do for both of them to freak out. They needed to be clear-headed when they fought Azula if they wanted to come out of it alive.

He jumped in alarm as he felt her touch his face, and his eyes opened, searching hers questioningly. Katara was looking at him intensely, but he couldn't completely decipher her expression. Without a word, her fingers continued to rove over his scar, and Zuko found his eyes fluttering closed again. He was reminded of the last time she had touched him like this, in Ba Sing Se. While then she had merely _touched _him, now she seemed to be caressing, and he unconsciously leaned into her touch. If he died today, at least he got to experience _this._

Just as quickly as it had appeared, her hand was suddenly gone, and Zuko buried his disappointment. He sighed, peering into the trees. He had come to calm _her _down, but she had calmed him instead. That was Katara to a tee. It was one of the things about her he loved.

He heard shuffling next to him, but before he could react, the waterbender had put a hand on his knee and had straddled him.

Zuko stiffened. "Katara! What—" but he was struck dumb when her arms looped around his neck and her lips met his jawline.

He had fantasized about this so often it was shameful, had thought about what it would be like to weave his hands into her hair, to touch her in all the right places until she moaned his name. This was the reason he didn't immediately throw her off; he was too shocked and entranced to be anything other than a passive player in whatever she was doing.

But when her teeth scraped against his stubble, he shuddered and came to his senses. He grabbed her arms with both hands, gripping so tightly his knuckles went white. "_Katara._"

"I _know_." Her voice cracked; he could hear her misery. She leaned forward to kiss him on the mouth, and though it was what he had wanted ever since she had told him the magic words (_I'm ready to forgive you_), he turned his head, her lips brushing his cheek instead. He knew that _he _wasn't the one she really wanted, that she was only doing this so she could feel anything and everything other than fear.

He didn't want her to regret it. He didn't think he could handle being another person's regret.

She was so close, and he could hear her breathing, and when she looked at him again, he saw the hurt his rejection caused.

But if anything, Katara was more persistent. Her kisses became open-mouthed, her breath scorching his face in a way that Zuko found intoxicating. She didn't seem to mind the bone-crushing hold he had on her, entirely focused on getting him to respond to her advances. She tugged at his ear with her teeth.

Zuko was having a hard time staying in control of himself. His breathing had become as labored as hers, and he had to fight to keep himself from kissing her senseless. Vaguely, he had the thought that she had done this before. She was too good.

Then she was licking a slow, torturous path up his neck and he couldn't focus on anything other than her tongue. She rolled her hips once against his.

Zuko gritted his teeth, his grip on her arms slackening in his surprise. "_Katara_," he hissed in warning.

"I know," she breathed against his neck, her knees digging in the earth more firmly. She ground into him again, and he sucked a breath in through his teeth. "Please, Zuko. _Please._"

And then her hips became more insistent, and his mouth went slack. He couldn't throw her off of him now if he wanted to. It was all completely unfair, but he suddenly didn't care. He wanted to kiss her back, to jerk up into her and match the rhythm she had set. Instead, he settled for slowly rubbing her arms, making his way up her shoulders then back down again.

She put her head in the crook of his neck, hands intertwining with his shaggy mane. She kept muttering "Please. _Please_," as she rode him through her clothes. Zuko wondered if she was even talking to him anymore.

With each roll of her hips, he heard what her mouth did not say. _What if Sokka dies, or Suki or Toph? What if _we _die?_

_What if we fail?_

And then her breath against his neck became erratic and she seemed to be trying to feel as much of him as possible, pressing into him so hard and so fast that Zuko couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. She was thrashing against him, and he moved his hands to her hips to stabilize her.

High-pitched whines flowed out of her and suddenly her mantra of _please _took on new meaning. He knew exactly what she wanted and he knew he could gladly give it to her. But he wouldn't let himself, couldn't let himself confuse the situation for what it really was.

It didn't matter soon enough. All of a sudden, her body went taut. Katara threw her head back, her mouth dropping open as if she was surprised.

It was the single most erotic thing Zuko had ever seen.

He had never been this hard in his life.

He waited until it was over, until she dropped her head back onto his shoulder with a groan.

She had gotten what she wanted, but if she didn't get off him now, she would get more than she bargained for.

Letting out a slow breath to control his excitement, Zuko tried to detach himself, to make her let go.

But Katara had other ideas. Her thigh muscles squeezed in protest, trapping him, and the arms around his neck held on tighter.

"Let me go," the firebender pleaded with her. "_Please._ Get off."

In response, she placed a chaste kiss to his neck, a hand reaching between them. She cupped him.

Zuko snapped.

In a second he had flipped her onto her back, kissing her right on the mouth and ramming her into the ground.

Katara took it all. She didn't care that bits of grass were getting into her hair or that his furious pace was making her dizzy. She merely locked her ankles around him and held on, letting him pant hotly into her mouth.

She had worked him up so much that it didn't take very long for him to come. He felt the build up, felt himself about to be thrown into bliss, and he ripped his mouth from hers and turned his head away just in time. When he grunted his release, a small flame escaped his lips.

Physically unable to hold himself up any longer, he plopped on top of her, unintentionally resting his head on her chest. He tried to catch his breath.

It was because of this that he noticed when her chest trembled. He looked up at her curiously.

Tears freely flowed out of Katara's eyes, her teeth biting on her lower lip in an attempt to stop the sobs.

Zuko felt like he was going to throw up. His shame began to choke him.

"What if he doesn't come back?" Katara's whole body was shaking now, her voice filled with sorrow. "Zuko, what happens if Aang doesn't come back?"

The prince of the Fire Nation didn't answer her. They both knew what would happen.

Instead, he held her tighter.

* * *

**A/N: In case it wasn't clear, Katara was so afraid of how the day could pan out that she tried to override her fear with other "feelings." Cough. She loved Aang and was worried about him and what could become of all of them if he didn't return in time. Zuko, who was afraid was well but handling it much better than she was, was in love with Katara and merely wanted to comfort her. **

**I guess the cavalcade of emotions go with the theme of Heartstrings.**

**Just go with it, people, and let me know what you think.**


	6. Faded

**At the rate I'm popping these out, I'm going to have to rename this collection "Zutara _Month_". Oh well. I've been busy, but I'm not sorry about spreading out the Zutara goodness. haha**

**I do plan on getting the last chapter out soon, though, because I don't feel right about updating my other fics before this one is done (since it should have been finished about a weekish ago).**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And I apologize in advance for all the angst I keep throwing at you. Anyone who reads my stuff knows that I alternate between fluff, crack, and angst, and this collection was mostly fluff, so I guess it was time for the angst bug to bite me. XD**

* * *

_Faded: To disappear or gradually die. To become dull. To lose color._

* * *

The door burst open.

Zuko looked up from his paperwork, not particularly surprised to find his friends suddenly in his study. He glanced at the guards, who at least had sense enough to look ashamed at failing horrendously at their jobs. Not that he held it against them. Toph was clearly the one who had practically kicked his door off its hinges, and it was very hard to stop that girl when she had a goal. Unfortunately for the guards, her goal had apparently been to break down his damn door. The Fire Lord waved a hand dismissively at the guards, and they closed the door.

The earthbender smiled at him toothily. "Hey Sparky! What do you think you're doing?" The others crowded around her, Suki the only one with the decency to look sheepish for barging in on him. Aang looked excited, Katara looked happy, and Sokka looked smug.

Zuko already dreaded whatever scheme they had come up with. "I'm working," he replied, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"You're always working!" Sokka retorted. "We came all this way to visit you and we've barely seen you all week!"

"I know," Zuko said guiltily. "And I'm really sorry. I just have so much that I need to do, _all the time_. I never get a break."

"And that's exactly why we're kidnapping you." Katara's hands went to her hips, and Zuko knew there was no arguing with her now. "You need some time to yourself. Your work will still be here when you come back."

"We've got a whole picnic planned out for you, Sifu Hotman!" Aang said enthusiastically, grabbing onto his arm.

Zuko rolled his eyes at the name, but let the Avatar drag him towards the door anyway. They were all right—his work wasn't going anywhere. But if he didn't at least take a breather, there was no guarantee his sanity would stay put as well.

He cringed at thoughts, planting his feet. "I'm sorry," he said sullenly. "I can't come with you."

"You're kidding, right?" Toph groaned.

"Yeah c'mon, Zuko!" Suki protested. "It's beautiful outside!"

Zuko squared his jaw. "It's Thursday," he said quietly. "I visit Azula on Thursdays."

"Azula," Sokka deadpanned, blue eyes widening incredulously. "The same Azula that has tried to kill each of us at least once? The Azula that made your entire life a living hell? The one that—"

"_Yes, _Sokka," Katara snapped irritably. "_That _Azula."

Sokka held up his hands placatingly. "I'm just making sure we all understand that Zuko is ditching us for a psychopath."

"Sokka!" Katara screeched, smacking his arm.

"OW!"

"It's okay, Katara," Zuko interrupted before Round One of Water Tribe Smackdown commenced. "He's right. She's crazy." He sighed. "But no matter what she did to me, what she did to _all _of us, I can't abandon her. She's still my little sister."

Sokka rubbed his arm. "I feel ya, bro," he conceded, patting Katara's head fondly and ducking as she took another swing at him. "Mine isn't batshit crazy, but she has her moments."

Katara scowled, but resorted to no more violence, instead getting back to the matter at hand. "Do you want us to come with you, Zuko?"

The Fire Lord shook his head dismissively. "There's too many of you. Besides, you said yourself—the weather's beautiful. You guys should go enjoy it."

"You ain't gotta tell me twice," Toph declared, grabbing Suki's arm with one hand and Aang's with the other. "But make no mistake, Sparky. When you least expect it, we're bustin' you out of here."

"So tomorrow then," Zuko replied dryly.

Katara wasn't convinced by his small smile. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

Zuko blinked, his heart warmed at the question. Still, he frowned slightly. "I'm sure."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You _do _remember who he's going to see, right?"

"And _you _remember who actually defeated her," Katara retorted. "I can take care of myself Sokka." Suddenly, her glare turned to the firebender. "You're not worried about my safety too, are you?"

"I'm always worried about your safety," he said honestly, immediately regretting it. Aang looked at him questioningly. Sokka raised an eyebrow. Suki sighed dramatically as Toph held her hand out, demanding she pay up.

But Katara didn't seem to notice his slip up. Her hands returned to her hips, and she turned to the Fire Lord. "Well you of all people should know better," she retorted. Her eyes softened. "You shouldn't have to go alone, Zuko. So unless you really don't want me to, I'm coming with you."

Zuko looked at her. Katara, like the rest of the group, had opted for Fire Nation clothes, as it was just too damn hot for anything else. And even though she had been wearing it down more and more often, her hair was back in its braided style for the same reason—she just had too much of it to stay cool. Her blue eyes were meeting his defiantly, and he knew he had lost.

Zuko sighed his consent, and she smiled triumphantly.

* * *

Azula was kept in a secluded part of the institution, far away from anyone who may bother her. The only people who were allowed into her room, per the Fire Lord's orders, were Zuko himself, Iroh, and Ty Lee. While Iroh and Ty Lee resided in the Earth Kingdom, they always made sure to visit the Fire Princess when they were in the Fire Nation.

"What about Mai?" Katara asked as they climbed the steps.

Zuko's lips pursed into a thin line. There was a long pause, and Katara was sure that he wouldn't answer her. "Mai...is still angry," he said carefully. "And I'm not entirely sure that seeing her will be good for Azula."

Katara didn't press, as Zuko and Mai's on-again off-again relationship was currently in its off stage. But she couldn't help but point out, "Mai was her best friend. If she's not good for her, is it a good idea for _me _to go in there? I mean, I'm practically the one that put her here in the first place."

Zuko's eyes glinted faintly with amusement. "This _was _your idea," he reminded her. "And you'll be fine. Mai just...brings negativity and anger with her. Azula doesn't need that." He stopped in front of a door, and Katara followed suit. The guards in front of it bowed respectively.

"Azula...is not herself," Zuko murmured. It sounded like he was warning her.

Katara wanted to point out that this couldn't be as bad as when Azula _was _herself, but she held her tongue. Unlike Sokka, she knew when to keep things to herself.

Seeming to mentally shake himself, Zuko opened the door.

Katara wasn't exactly sure what she was expecting. Maybe Azula strapped to a bed, or in a straightjacket, or even running free and spewing fire at them (which she knew was a ridiculous thought, as Aang had taken away her bending for her own good). What she definitely had _not _been expecting was to see the once fierce firebender sitting in a corner, playing with dolls.

There was a nurse playing with her, and when the woman saw the Fire Lord, she bowed her head and stood, leaving to give the siblings privacy.

Azula continued to play, singing a childish tune that Katara didn't recognize. Her hair, which Katara was used to seeing in a royal topknot, was in pigtails, and instead of battle armor, she was clothed in a dress with pink flowers all over it.

Zuko walked over crouching next to her. He put a hand on her head. "Hi, Azula."

Azula gasped, and Katara saw her golden eyes get impossibly wide. A huge grin took over her face. "Zuzu!" she yelled, launching herself at her brother and wrapping her arms around him.

Katara stood in the corner, in shock. She knew that Azula had lost it, but something was seriously off. When Zuko had said she wasn't herself, it had been a serious understatement. The Azula Katara knew was cunning, manipulative, and dangerous. This Azula had a strangely high-pitched voice, exuded innocence, and liked to cuddle.

"Zuzu, you came!" Azula shouted, abandoning her dolls completely to squeeze her brother tighter.

A small smile graced Zuko's face. "I came," he agreed. He turned towards Katara. "And look. I brought someone who wants to play with you."

Katara froze as Azula turned her gaze on her. She waited for the screaming, the anger, or even just the recognition. Instead, Azula looked even happier than before, though she hid behind her brother's arm. "Wanna play dolls?" she asked shyly.

A chill went down Katara's spine as it suddenly came to her. She felt her heart break a little. "Sure!" she answered with a forced smile. She made her way over, sitting across from them. "How old are you Azula?"

Azula averted her eyes timidly. "Five," she answered in a small voice.

Five. The age when she was still innocent and untampered with by Ozai. Around the age when Zuko said his family was still happy.

Five.

Katara let out a slow breath. Her eyes burned; she suddenly wanted to cry, but wouldn't let herself. "I'm Katara," she croaked. "Your doll is really pretty."

Azula ducked her head.

"What do you say, Azula?" Zuko encouraged.

"Thank you," the girl whispered.

"You're welcome." Katara swallowed, picking up a random doll. "Can I play with you?"

She nodded.

Five minutes later, the three of them were immersed in the kind of storyline only little kids can come up with. Azula had quickly warmed up to Katara, and was soon tugging on her and smiling at her just as much as she did Zuko.

"Zuzu!" she yelled, throwing a dress at him. "Kiza likes to wear _this _one, not _that _one!"

"Are you sure?" Zuko teased, ruffling her hair. "I think Kiza wants to wear this one today."

"No!"

Zuko held up his hands in defeat, smiling. "Okay, okay!"

Zuko may have been smiling, but there was a sadness in his eyes. Katara understood why. No matter how much heartache Azula had caused people, she didn't deserve to end up this way. Without Iroh's guidance, Zuko could have easily been in her place.

"Mama visited me today!" Azula informed them.

Zuko flinched. "Did she?" he replied, his tone still calm. "Did you tell her I said hello?"

"Yes," Azula sang, brushing her doll's hair. "She told me to tell you to be nice to the turtleducks."

Zuko swallowed heavily. Unconsciously, Katara reached for his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Briefly, his gaze met hers, and she saw the pain in it.

He squeezed back, then let go, standing. "I want to make some tea," he announced hesitantly. "Will you two be okay?"

"We'll be fine," Katara promised. She knew he needed a little time to compose himself, but he felt bad about abandoning her with Azula. "Take your time."

Nodding once, the Fire Lord exited the room.

"Guess it's just us girls, huh?" Katara asked.

Azula looked at her with adoring eyes. It would have been cute on a five-year-old, but it was a little off-putting on a seventeen-year-old. "Your hair is pretty, 'Tara."

"Thank you." Katara shifted uncomfortably. "Do you want me to braid yours?"

Azula practically scrambled into her lap. Katara took her pigtails out, running her fingers through the long, dark hair. Once beautiful, it was now lackluster, its envious sheen gone. The waterbender began a traditional Water Tribe plait, gathering the hair off of the princess' shoulders.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

Katara paused, shocked more at the tone than the question. Though she couldn't see her face, Azula sounded strangely...lucid. "What?"

"He's always here with me." Now she _knew_ she wasn't imagining it; Azula's voice had returned to its normal register, and she spoke with a clarity that hadn't been there before. "I don't want to hold him back. One of us in our family deserves to be happy."

Katara couldn't stop the tears that sprang from her eyes. She was glad that Azula was turned away from her and couldn't see them. She swallowed thickly, continuing the braid. "Yes," she lied. "I'm his girlfriend."

Azula seemed to sigh with relief. "That's good," she murmured. "That's good."

A silence filled the room as Katara mechanically finished her work. Tears flowed so heavily that she couldn't even see anymore, instinct guiding her fingers. Finally, she placed a tie on the end. "All finished."

"Really?" Just that quickly, the high-pitched voice was back. Azula had receded back into herself. She stood up, running to look at her reflection in the mirror and twirling appreciatively.

When Zuko returned, teapot in hand, Katara didn't even bother wiping her tears away. But when he rushed over, teapot forgotten, she couldn't bring herself to tell him why she was so sad. She merely wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

**The "faded" element of this one is clearly Azula, who is losing herself.**

**Let me know. ;)**


	7. Seasons: Summer and Fall

**Zutara Week was in July. It is now officially September. I'm guess I'm now making this Zutara Year. Oh well. I do what I want. *insert sassy snap***

**In all seriousness, though, I didn't mean for this to drag out for nearly as long as it has. Not only has life gotten in the way (with school starting back up and me attempting to have a social life), I accidently took this prompt and turned it into a monster. Seriously. I just kept writing and writing and suddenly realized, _hell, I've still got three seasons to go. _And at some point I kinda hit a writer's block, which also adds to why this took so long to come out. But I've just decided to split this prompt in half, since you've been waiting so long, and you probably don't want to read a fifty page abomination in one sitting anyway, so have fun with twenty. ^_^;;**

**I'm still writing the last two seasons, so I'll update when I finish. Who knows when that'll be, since I still have to churn out a chapter for _Rapture_ and this prompt is currently making me want to pull out my hair. Hopefully it'll be updated before next year's Zutara Week rolls around. haha**

* * *

_Season: one of the four periods of the year (spring, summer, autumn, and winter), beginning astronomically at an equinox or solstice, but geographically at different dates in different climates_

* * *

**_Summer_**

Katara laughed.

This was the best idea she had had in a long time.

She was having a shitty day. Zuko was having a shitty day. So when she found the firewhiskey stash, she knew she could turn the day around.

And she had been right. They both sat on the floor of his study, leaning against the front of his desk, nursing their own bottles and laughing at things that normally weren't remotely funny.

She took another sip. It was strong stuff, and she had gagged on her first swallow. Now, however, she barely noticed the burn, chugging like a pro. A tiny voice in the back of her head warned her she would regret this in the morning. She didn't care. She was having too much fun.

"They keep nagging me!" Zuko told her a little too loudly, taking a swig of his own. "You need a wife, you need an heir, blah blah blah."

Katara nodded sagely and immediately regretted it as the room turned on its axis. She was more drunk than she had originally thought. Now that she thought about it, though, she _had _been talking to three Zukos. That couldn't have been a good sign.

"This...this is shit," Zuko slurred, squinting at her. "I'm only twenty and they _know _Mai and I broke up last month and I don't know why they keep bothering me."

"Unfair," Katara agreed. "Do you know what else is unfair? Aang sending me that stupid letter."

Zuko held his bottle up, and she clinked hers against his, although their newfound incoordination almost made them miss their targets altogether. "Wasn't very nice," he muttered.

Katara and Aang had broken up a few months before. Even though their romance was what some described as a fairy tale, Katara came to the realization that after years together, she wasn't happy.

In the beginning, she was elated. She followed Aang around the world as he sought to uphold peace. For a while, she enjoyed this, loving their travels and feeling good about making a difference. But then it became clear that _she _wasn't making a difference—Aang was. Whenever she gave her opinion on something, Aang would smile at her, or squeeze her hand, or kiss her cheek, almost condescendingly.

He was the Avatar, and he knew best.

She found herself losing her identity. When she went places, instead of being referenced to as a master waterbender, or a war hero, or even just _Katara_, she was "the Avatar's girlfriend". It was as if she had never done anything of significance in comparison with Aang. Nevermind the fact that _she _was the one who taught him waterbending in the first place, or that it was _her _who took care of him, or that without _her_, Aang would have been dead and the world would have been completely under Fire Nation rule. Nevermind all of that. She was the Avatar's girl.

Suddenly, happily ever after with Aang didn't seem plausible anymore. He was sweet when they were alone, but in public she was merely arm candy. And instead of accepting her as flawed, he kept holding her up to some skewed perception he had in his head, and got angry when she didn't fit the mold.

Perhaps that's why when she had finally broken it off, wanting to be just friends, she headed straight for the Fire Nation. Zuko was her best friend, and he understood her completely. He accepted her, flaws and all, probably because he was more flawed than she was and felt he had no room to judge. Right after the war, he had offered her a position as a Water Tribe ambassador. When she had broken up with Aang, Katara finally accepted, living in the Fire Nation as a representative of her people.

And she was happy. She attended meetings with Zuko, giving her input on how ties between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes could be repaired. As a Water Tribe woman, she gave her views on the world in general. And Zuko and other councilmen listened to her with rapt attention.

She mattered.

In her spare time, she kept Zuko company, much to Mai's annoyance. She immersed herself in Fire Nation culture, trying different foods and roaming the markets and dragging the Fire Lord to plays.

She was _happy._

But then Aang had to write that stupid letter and sound all heartbroken and make her feel like crying. He loved her. He missed her. He wanted to be with her. Please come back. He couldn't do it all alone.

But he _could_. He had been doing it alone even when she was by his side, and he didn't need her.

Even though she wasn't _in _love with Aang, wasn't entirely sure she had ever been, she loved him. And hearing him sound so dejected, so lonely, knowing she was the cause of his anguish hurt her. The firewhiskey helped dull her guilt, if only for a little while.

And poor Zuko was being hassled by his advisors to settle down and start a family. Usually the Fire Lord had an heir within the first year and a half of his reign, but Zuko was four years in with no children in the near future. Not that Katara blamed him, as he had been sixteen at his coronation for Agni's sake, and his relationship with Mai was tumultuous at best.

Katara frowned in thought. In her opinion, Mai was not the right person for Zuko. She was too...gloomy. Too pessimistic and sarcastic and sometimes depressing to be around. Zuko had been surrounded by negative energy his whole life, and he didn't need more.

Zuko paused in his babbling rant about how people needed to stay out of his business, noting the look on Katara's face. "What?"

Sober, Katara would have kept her thoughts to herself. But now, the words freely bubbled from her lips. "I was just thinking about how horrible it would be if you had kids with Mai."

His eyes, heavy-lidded with alcohol, widened slightly at her declaration.

"I mean, you're brash and aggressive and easily angered," Katara continued. "And she's just...so depressing and _awful_. Your kids would be…" She paused, trying to recall her point from her whiskey-laden brain.

"Azula?" Zuko guessed. After a pause, he started to giggle, for some reason finding this funny.

Katara, who had heard Zuko laugh but never _giggle_, found his sudden amusement hilarious, and couldn't help but start giggling along with him. "Yes!" she shouted loudly, grinning so wildly that she felt like her mouth would fall off her face. "And you wouldn't want to bring more Azulas in the world, would you?"

Zuko shook his head so hard that he winced at the action. "No kids with Mai."

"Good boy." The waterbender took a few more gulps, squinting at the bottle critically. It was a little less than half full. She frowned. "But then who are you supposed to have kids with?"

There was a weird silence, and when Katara glanced at her friend, he was looking at her strangely. His mouth kept opening slightly, only to close again. "If I had the choice," he slurred. "If I got to choose—"

Katara sighed loudly, sliding so she was laying on the floor. "Why is it so hot?" she groaned.

"It's the end of summer," the Fire Lord reminded her confusedly. "And we're in the Fire Nation."

"That doesn't mean it has to be so...so _hot_." She spread-eagled, one of her arms resting over Zuko's knees. "It makes me want to take my clothes off."

He was giving her that look again, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"What?" she mumbled up at him.

His mouth snapped shut, but his golden eyes were still wide. "You should do it," he bumbled.

Katara glanced down at her Fire Nation dress, seriously considering it. But when she looked at Zuko again, she was distracted by his hair. Originally in its formal topknot, more and more hair had escaped the restraints the longer they drank and were merry. Now, only a small amount of hair still remained in its rightful place.

Sitting back up, Katara reached over, sliding the tie out of his hair and removing his crown. "You look silly," she informed him, fiddling with the crown for a few seconds before holding it up to her own head. "Now _I'm _the fire lord!"

He didn't seem perturbed by her cackling, his own mouth forming a lopsided grin. "Lemme fix it."

Katara placed the golden flame in his hands, and he set it aside, instead reaching for her hair. He was drunk, and he couldn't see all too clearly, and he was practically caressing her ample waves, but Zuko's practiced hands formed the perfect topknot from memory. He added the crown then sat back, staring at her.

Katara stared back, wondering what he was looking at. After a few long moments, Zuko cleared his throat. "It looks good on you."

Katara rolled her eyes. "Of course it does. I'm the fire lord," she huffed.

Zuko nodded in agreement, dropping into a bow that was rather pathetic, as he didn't even bother to move from his sitting position. "Fire Lord Katara."

"Peasant," she acknowledged, snickering.

And then he was staring at her again and she was staring back and it wasn't awkward at all and he started to smile and her chest warmed and she couldn't tell whether it was because of him or the whiskey. And then he was leaning forward and his golden eyes were getting closer and before she could process what was happening his lips were on hers and he tasted like whiskey and she liked it.

She had always loved his eyes.

* * *

Zuko awoke to a persistent push on his chest. Groaning, he opened his eyes blearily. His head felt like it had been hit with a sledgehammer.

"Zuko." The voice sounded too loud to his ears; he winced. "Get off. I have to pee."

The firebender ran his tongue over his furry teeth, still not completely lucid. Something tickled his nose, and he realized that the reason he couldn't see was because he was laying on something fuzzy. With some effort, he lifted his head up, balancing on an elbow.

His eyes were filled with blue.

Zuko jerked with a start, scrambling off Katara so fast that she squeaked with surprise. He felt his face heat up, looking around confusedly.

He could hold his liquor better than Katara, and had not gotten nearly as smashed as she had. However, he could not, for the life of him, remember how he had ended up spending the night on the floor of his bedroom with a waterbender as a cushion and wearing nothing but his underwear.

Said waterbender sat up with a groan, looking too nauseous to notice the crisis the Fire Lord was having. Her hair was a rat's nest, his crown precariously tangled in it.

And she was fully clothed, still in the dress she had worn the day before.

Katara closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. "You're heavy," she commented. "And too warm."

"Sorry," he mumbled, mind still reeling.

The last thing he clearly remembered, Katara had declared herself fire lord. The rest was a blur of hands and lips that may or may not have happened. He didn't know how they had made it from his study to his bedroom, or why they were sleeping on the floor.

It wasn't unusual that he was in his underwear, as that was what he normally went to bed in, but felt his face getting hot anyway. He wished he had chosen to wear something other than his turtleduck boxer-briefs.

"What _happened_?" Katara winced as she found her own voice too loud to handle.

"I don't know." His tongue felt thick in his mouth.

She blinked repeatedly. "The last thing I remember, we were talking about Aang."

Zuko sighed with relief. That meant that humiliating moment he told her she should get naked would not be remembered by anyone but him.

Katara ran a hand through the tangled mess she called hair, mumbling about how she would never so much _look _at firewhiskey again.

When she suddenly froze, Zuko followed her line of sight. And when he saw the crumpled pair of panties lying a few feet away, he froze too.

For a few seconds, neither of them moved, barely breathing. Then Katara looked at him, her eyes wide with realization. Her mouth open and closed wordlessly, and her face flushed. "I have to pee," she said again, scrambling to stand. But as she tried to rise, she abruptly fell back down on her haunches, wincing.

The look she sent him was a mix of horror and astonishment.

**_Fall_**

"There are murmurings of a rebellion in the lower districts," Wang reported, giving Katara a sidelong glance.

The waterbender resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Although Wang was one of Zuko's respected advisors, he was old and wrinkly, and had a more traditional view on life. As such, he didn't approve of having a member of the Water Tribe—a _woman_, no less—listen in on Fire Nation affairs. In the old man's eyes, Katara had no business sitting next to the Fire Lord.

Katara glanced at Zuko. He was dressed formally, his hair in its topknot and his crown in place. Gone was the goofy grin he was apt to throw her way, and in its place was the stoic, regal expression that he seemed to adopt when dealing with official matters. He suddenly seemed to feel her looking at him, and she watched him glance at her out of the corner of his amber eyes. She looked away.

Things were better between them, but it was still slightly awkward. It had been two months since she had to untangle the Fire Lord's crown from her hair, and she still felt her heart speed up sometimes when he looked at her. She wondered what he saw.

Neither of them had remembered much from the night before, but it had been obvious that _something_ happened. The lacy pair of panties that she had bought in the Fire Nation, laying mockingly across the room, were proof of that.

Not to mention the soreness between her legs.

But they weren't strangers; they couldn't just gather their things and leave and never see each other again. Zuko was her best friend. Her best friend that she had apparently slept with, but her best friend nonetheless. It wasn't the end of the world—they both agreed to forget it ever happened.

But Katara _couldn't _forget. She heard the servants whispering about that night, about how they had apparently stumbled from the Fire Lord's office, lips locked, giggling and shushing each other loudly. About how they were very handsy, and despite the walls and doors of the Fire Lord's chambers, Katara was _very _loud.

It took the waterbender weeks before she could even look the servants in the eye without scurrying away in mortification. But they were all well-trained, because they never said anything to her face.

Then there was Zuko himself. At times, all he had to do was turn his golden eyes in her direction and heat would flush to her face because she _couldn't stop thinking about it. _It was the giant kimodo-rhino in the room. Sometimes, when they were alone, Zuko would open his mouth to say something, only to blush and snap it shut. Sometimes she felt his eyes on her longer than necessary.

It was her idea to just forget any of it ever happened, but she thought about it almost obsessively. Katara was no giggling virgin—no, she had willingly given up that title in a treehouse years before, had had an awkward experience with Aang that she vowed never to repeat. But when she looked at Zuko, sometimes she couldn't help the look of wonder that flashed over her face. Because for days after the incident, she had walked with an embarrassing limp.

Hell, she could barely _stand_ the morning after.

This both mortified and intrigued her. She had never been that sore from her previous encounters, not even when Jet took her virginity. But somehow, a drunken Zuko was able to render her legs useless. And she didn't remember any of it.

It kind of saddened her—she had clearly had a good time that night, but she wasn't able to really experience it.

Sometimes she would find herself guiltily fantasizing about what could have happened, about asking Zuko for a sober second round. But then she reminded herself that she was no floozy, and that she gave her body because of what she felt in her heart, and not because of some curiosity that was slowly eating away at her sanity.

Zuko was her closest friend, and she didn't want to ruin that because she was curious.

"And you think this would stop the rebellions?" Zuko's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and when she looked at him again, he looked like he had a headache coming on.

"It would bring more stability, my lord," Wang responded. "As it is now, there is no one after you. Spirits forbid, if you died, the next rightful heir to the throne is Princess Azula."

Everyone at the table grimaced at that. Zuko, who had been becoming more and more irritated, seemed to deflate. "I guess you're right," he murmured thoughtfully.

Wang nodded sagely. "Taking a wife and child are what's best for the nation, my lord."

Ah. They were having _this _conversation again. Katara felt a pang of sympathy for Zuko, and resisted the urge to wrap her arms around him comfortingly. Hugging him in a meeting would do nothing for his tough, proud, fire lordly image.

Zuko let out a deep sigh, his fingers twitching. He wanted to give in to his habit of ruffling his carefully done hair, Katara knew. "Okay. Put the word out that I am searching for a wife."

Katara's stomach chose that moment to empty itself all over the table.

* * *

"It must have been the kimodo-chicken eggs I ate for breakfast," Katara mumbled, swallowing thickly against another bout of nausea. She burrowed further into her pillows, feeling a little relief as the healer placed a cool cloth on her forehead. "They did taste a little funny."

The healer frowned. She was an older woman, one who was beginning to have more gray hairs than black ones. "But the Fire Lord ate the same eggs, Lady." No matter how hard the waterbender tried, she couldn't get anyone to call her simply _Katara. _It was ridiculous— it wasn't as if she was the fire lady. "Does anything else ail you?"

"I have been tired lately." Katara's heart skipped a beat. "You don't think I've been poisoned, do you?"

The healer's wise eyes glinted, her mouth tightening into a line. "When was your last monthly?" she asked gently.

Katara frowned in confusion. "It was—"

Her mouth shut abruptly, eyes widening. It hit her, harder than the time she was little and Sokka's sled knocked her clean off her feet. Heart pounding, she began to count. "That's not possible."

The older woman merely looked on kindly.

Katara's eyes were so wide, she looked crazed. Scrambling to sit up, she felt like she was going to be sick again. "I drank the tea the next morning. Made from the root of the fire lily."

"It does not always work, my lady." The healer patted her arm, her tone gentle. "Especially if not brewed strong enough." She held the bucket as Katara suddenly vomited, her profession making her immune to the disgust most people would feel.

When the girl finished, the healer wiped her mouth with a damp cloth. "Now now, no need to fret," she said, clucking her tongue. "We'll just take the test and see what it says."

But Katara already knew what the test would say. Her moon cycle was off, as was her waterbending. She already knew.

There was a hurried knock on her door, and before anyone could respond, Zuko was poking his head in, checking to see if she was decent. Confirming that she was, he entered her bedroom, making his way to her side. His eyebrow was scrunched in worry. "How do you feel?"

The healer picked up the bucket, a smile on her face. Katara watched as she left the room, presumably to toss out her vomit. Zuko sat in the vacated seat next to the bed.

"Sick," the Water Tribe woman answered honestly. Her heart felt trapped in her throat. "Zuko, I'm so sorry."

The Fire Lord shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Council meetings make _me _feel nauseous too." He grinned good-naturedly, but his smile quickly fell when he saw the look on her face. "Katara."

The waterbender sniffed in response, looking at her lap.

"_Katara._" There was panic in his voice now, he wasn't even trying to hide it. He grabbed one of her hands with his, squeezing. "What did the healer say?"

"I'm so sorry, Zuko."

"Why do you keep apologizing?" His breathing was quickening, golden eyes wide with alarm. "Are you okay?"

Katara gave his hand what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. She was having a hard time saying it—the words kept clogging her throat. If she said it out loud, it would become real. But she had to tell him; the firebender was clearly thinking the worst. "I'm fine," she managed to choke out. "But Zuko…"

He looked less distressed now, but the worry didn't completely vanish from his face as she struggled to form the words. "Zuko...I think I'm pregnant."

It seemed to take a few seconds for him to process this, and Katara watched the different emotions flash across his face. Confusion, shock, hurt, and acceptance all made an appearance before he schooled his features into a blank mask. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." Her voice cracked, a little hurt at his reaction. Not that she could blame him. "But the healer is doing the test now."

Zuko nodded once, averting his eyes from her form. "Would you like me to contact Aang?"

The waterbender's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you—" Oh. _Oh. _"Zuko, I haven't seen Aang in five months," she snapped. "Do I look five months pregnant to you?!"

Zuko's held up his hands placatingly. "N-No. Of course not."

She looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to put the pieces of the puzzle together. He still didn't seem to get it, the dork. She was going to have to spell it out for him. "I've only slept with one person since I've been in since I've been in the Fire Nation."

The Fire Lord froze, eyes widening as he finally got what she was hinting at. He gaped, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wait, are you saying—"

"You," she interrupted, crossing her arms over her chest agitatedly. "That would be you."

It was strange talking about their little romp; it hadn't been spoken of since that day. Katara felt a blush rushing to her cheeks against her will.

He was still looking at her with his jaw unhinged. Other than shock, she couldn't really tell what he was thinking. "Say something," she demanded.

His mouth snapped shut, though the dopey look didn't leave his face. "What do you...what do you want to do?"

Katara raised an eyebrow, slightly offended. Was he serious? "Of all people, you know that there is nothing like the bond between mother and child. My tribe sees children as blessings." She unconsciously placed a hand on her relatively flat belly, and the firebender's eyes followed the motion. "The question is, what do _you _want to do? I could go back to the Southern Water Tribe—"

"No," he interrupted, meeting her gaze again. "Please don't do that."

Katara smiled. She wasn't sure whether he wanted _her_ to stay or his possible unborn child, but either way, she had become rather comfortable in the Fire Nation. She would have missed being around him all the time. "Well this isn't exactly something we can keep a secret. Especially if I'm suddenly waddling around the Fire Nation."

Zuko scoffed, eyes hardening. "I've always said that if I ever had kids, I would be a much better father than mine was. My children won't be secrets."

Katara sighed, reaching for one of his hands and clasping it with her own. She squeezed it in comfort. Zuko looked surprised, but didn't take his hand back. Idly, Katara's thumb rubbed circles into his palm as she thought. "We could get married," she said breezily.

Zuko froze. "What?"

"I said we could—"

"I heard you the first time," the Fire Lord interrupted, eyes wide in shock and confusion. He shook his head vehemently. "No."

"I was joking, Zuko," Katara retorted, slightly put off by his quick dismissal. "You didn't have to get your robes in a twist. I know I'm not your type. I'm not tall or thin or Fire Nation."

His hand was suddenly gone from hers. "No! No, you're perfect!" His face reddened. "T-That's not what I meant! I mean, you _are_, but I mean…" Katara raised a questioning eyebrow as the Fire Lord continued to babble. Finally, Zuko exhaled deeply, wiping a hand down his face in embarrassment. "I don't want to force you into it."

The waterbender rolled her eyes. "How am I being forced into it if it's my idea?"

"Well it's just—you shouldn't have to—"

"I said it as a joke, but now that I think about it, it's a great idea. The council has been pestering you about getting married and having kids anyway. Look at me; I'm a two for one deal." She smiled, her plan making more and more sense the longer she thought about it.

Zuko opened his mouth, and shut it again, blinking rapidly. "But what about _your _life?"

"My life is with my child, now. And my child is the rightful heir to the throne," she pointed out. "Besides, I'm already waist deep in Fire Nation politics. Might as well take the job. What does the Fire Lady do, anyway?"

"Traditionally?" The firebender was still looking at her in disbelief. "Make babies and look pretty."

"Oh," she said, a little disappointed. Really, it was no different than the Chief's wife in her tribe. She had wanted more for herself, but life clearly had other ideas.

"But I know how much that bothers you," he interjected. "So you would be able to do whatever you want."

Katara smiled. "I don't know why we've never thought of getting married before," she mused. "It's the perfect solution."

Zuko's jaw unhinged.

The waterbender looked at him defensively. "What?"

"Have you been sipping on cactus juice?" he demanded.

Katara crossed her arms. "Our union would have many benefits," she huffed, beginning to count on her fingers. "One, marrying a Water Tribe woman would show the rest of the world the Fire Nation's commitment to peace. Two, you need a wife anyway. Three, at least you wouldn't be forced to marry someone old or ugly or _horrid. _Four—"

"Those are all things that benefit _me_," the Fire Lord interrupted. "What do _you_ get out of this?"

Katara pretended to ponder this. "Well, I'd be Fire Lady. That's a good starting point in plans for world domination."

Zuko's lips quirked at her joke, but looked at her pointedly, waiting for a valid answer.

The waterbender sighed. "I'd get to stay in the Fire Nation, which is nice. I like it here."

Zuko seemed to perk up at this. "Really?"

"What, you think I stick around for _you_?" she smiled in jest. "No, I find Fire Nation air to be quite refreshing. When it's not a million degrees outside, that is."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Nice to know where I stand."

"Yeah, I guess you're okay too." The waterbender was grinning now, waving her hand dismissively. "Gran Gran always said that the best husband is your best friend." The firebender's face visibly fell at that, and Katara felt annoyance bubble in her. "Why are you fighting this so hard, Zuko? If you don't want to marry me, just say so."

His eyes jumped up to meet hers, a blush taking over his face. "I never said I didn't want to marry you," he responded hotly. "I just don't understand why you're not freaking out."

"Do you _want _me to freak out?" she snapped. "Because I have a lot to freak out about. I'm eighteen years old and unmarried, which is unheard of in my tribe. I am also apparently pregnant, which puts shame upon my family and makes my child a bastard. Oh, and I have to figure out a way to tell said family all of this. How am I supposed to tell Dad, or Sokka, or Gran Gran?" She sighed deeply, rubbing her temples. "I'm trying to make the best of an awkward situation."

Zuko looked on guiltily. "We should just wait for the test. We could be worrying over nothing."

Katara fixed him with a look. "We both know what it's going to say, Zuko."

"You're completely serious." The Fire Lord bit his lip. "And you're sure?"

She couldn't help but smile at his obvious uncertainty. "I don't just go around proposing to everyone, you know."

The grin he sent her made her stomach flutter. "Guess I should consider myself lucky then, huh?"

"Very," she laughed.

* * *

Three days later, the leaves from the ash banana plant she had previously urinated on turned bright blue.

* * *

**A/N: Why yes, I _did _just mix the tropes of drunken!Zutara, pregnant!Zutara, and arranged marriage!Zutara (kind of) all in one prompt. Cause I'm cool like that.**

**Hope you enjoyed the first part of the madness! Hope to get the second part out a lot sooner than this one. In the meantime, drop me a review and let me know what you thought.**


	8. Seasons: Winter

**Why hello, my lovlies. Fancy seeing you here again after so much time. (Believe me, I know how ridiculous it is.) But hey, that's life. And this prompt is becoming so epic that I've decided to split it again. Sorry guys.**

**Hope you guys had a wonderful holiday season! And I also hope this is worth the wait.**

* * *

**_Winter_**

Katara waited by the docks, her stomach twisted with trepidation. She tugged her cloak closer to her body, more for comfort than heat. While Fire Nation winters were apparently much cooler than its summers, they were nothing compared to South Pole temperatures year-round.

She looked at the guard flanking her out of the corner of her eye. Ever since it was confirmed that she was with child, Zuko insisted she have a bodyguard. At first she was offended, as Zuko of all people should know that she could take care of herself. But when the Fire Lord had explained his reasoning, that she was his intended and the mother of his child and someone people would likely target, she conceded his point. She knew he was just being cautious.

But she really wished it was Zuko who stood at her side now, not this guard that didn't understand her anguish. Unconsciously, she rubbed her burgeoning belly.

As the ship came closer, the waterbender was able to make out her brother on deck, waving his hands wildly. Despite her nervousness, Katara couldn't help the smile that took over her face. It had been a while since she had seen Sokka, and she had genuinely missed him.

By the time the ship actually docked, her arm was sore from all the waving. Sokka practically ran off the boat, only backtracking to aid his visibly pregnant wife.

Katara smiled at Suki, happy to see her friend as well. What she didn't expect was for another person to come off the boat. "Toph?" she exclaimed, dumbfounded.

The earthbender grinned, always happy to make an appearance. She had grown up nicely—her face was rid of its previous baby fat, and despite never growing taller than five feet, her body was lithe and womanly. Happy to have her feet on solid ground again, she was the first one off the boat. Her mouth opened, obviously about to give one of her sarcastic remarks, but it quickly closed, her head cocking towards Katara in confusion. "What—"

Katara caught her in a fierce hug. "I'll explain in a little bit. Just not here," she whispered pleadingly. Over the earthbender's shoulder, she saw Sokka and Suki finally making it onto the dock.

Hugging wasn't Toph's style. Usually, she would sigh loudly when Katara hugged her, allowing her to do so but not reciprocating. This time, however, her hands slowly made their way up to the object poking her chest. Her unseeing eyes snapped up to the general direction of the waterbender's. "Katara!" she hissed.

At the sound of her own name from Toph's lips, Katara cringed. No nicknames meant the earthbender was serious. "I'll explain!" she promised again. "As soon as we get somewhere quieter."

"Is this a group hug?"

At the sound of her brother's voice, Katara reluctantly let go, hoping Toph wouldn't out her. "No," she replied to Sokka's grin. "You get your own."

It was comforting to be in her brother's arms again. He was taller than she remembered, and was starting to grow a beard. But he smelled the same, and the familiarity of it all made tears start to prick her eyes.

She sniffed, and Sokka pulled back incredulously. "Are you _crying_?"

"Of course not," she huffed, wiping her eyes quickly. "I'm just happy to see you guys, is all." _Damn hormones._

"We're happy to see you too, Katara," Suki said warmly, wrapping her in a hug. There was an awkward moment when their bellies bumped, and Suki pulled back, looking smug.

Katara's eyes widened in alarm. She knew! So far, Sokka was the only one who didn't seem to catch on, and for this, Katara was grateful. The reason she has sent for them in the first place was to tell them, but now was not the time to do so. There were too many eyes and ears, and this was a conversation that needed to be had in private. She sent Suki a pleading look.

Suki's lips pursed together, but she didn't say anything. She stepped back, thoughtfully rubbing her own swollen belly.

Katara took that as a good sign. She nodded to the guard, who began to lead them further into the palace.

"What took you guys so long?" The waterbender asked, hoping to distract Suki and Toph long enough to get to her room. "I sent that message almost three months ago."

Sokka grinned, wrapping his arm around his sister's shoulders affectionately. "We were in the Earth Kingdom," he explained. His head inclined towards Toph, and Katara took that to mean that the earthbender had just decided to come along for the ride."The hawk made it down to the South Pole, but Dad forwarded it to us."

Katara tensed at the mention of Hakoda. Sokka looked down at her curiously. "Did he say anything to you?" she asked.

"No." Sokka frowned. "Was he supposed to?"

She shook her head a little too quickly, her loose curls dancing around her head. She had sent her father a letter as well, explaining her situation, and he had yet to respond.

A little anger was expected. But Katara was afraid that she had shamed him, shamed her family.

Swallowing down her sudden anxiety, she pressed, "What were you doing in the Earth Kingdom?"

There was an awkward silence, and she noticed when Sokka and Suki shot each other glances.

Toph scoffed. "Aang asked them to come."

Now she understood their reservations. "Did he?" she said a little too airily.

Sokka gave her shoulder a squeeze, then retrieved his arm. "He's thinking about starting a city there, one where all nations would be welcome to live. And since I'm next in line to be chief, he wanted my opinion on things."

"If this is supposed to be for all nations," Katara started, annoyance bubbling up, "why didn't he ask Zuko as well?"

Sokka held up his hands, clearly wanting to remain neutral. "I have no idea. But to be fair, the ideas are very, very rough. And he just wanted to talk to me about some of the technical stuff." He paused. "Where is that jerkbender, anyway?"

"Meeting. He'll join us for dinner."

They all paused when the guard suddenly opened a door. "Your chambers, my lady."

Katara smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Is there anything else my lady requires?"

"Can you make sure all of our guests' things make it to their rooms?"

The guard bowed deeply. "Of course, Lady."

Katara could feel incredulous eyes on her, and a fierce blush took over her face as she ushered her friends inside the room and closed the door behind them.

Sokka quirked an eyebrow at her, his gaze quickly distracted by the size and grandeur of the room. He whistled low. "Say what you want about the Fire Nation, but they sure know how to treat their guests. Less than a year here and they're treating you like royalty."

Katara winced. "About that…"

"Fess up, Sugar Queen," Toph snapped, arms crossed.

"I'd like to know what is going on as well," Suki said slowly, her eyebrows cinched with worry.

Sokka's head whipped between the three of them. "'What's going on'? Something's going on?"

This was it. She didn't think she would be this nervous—she had very easily accepted her pregnancy, her mothering nature making the idea of motherhood seem like a walk in the park. Telling her brother though…

Before she could think too much about it, she unclasped her cloak, allowing it to fall to the ground.

She wasn't surprised when Sokka didn't react. Though her belly was slightly extended, Katara didn't yet show the other signs of a Water Tribe woman with child. While the few pregnant Fire Nation women she had seen remained relatively slim throughout their pregnancy, and Earth Kingdom women, like Suki, became round only in their stomachs, Water Tribe women were different. Their bodies were naturally sturdy, made to handle the rough climate and to help their offspring do the same. When puberty was finally done with Katara, her hips had grown wide, her breasts and bottom full and round. Her body was made to comfortably house and nurture children, and now that she actually _was_ with child, she knew she would only get fuller and rounder. She had to use a lot more cloth to bind her chest down as it was.

So, because she knew her brother wouldn't get it, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her belly. "I'm pregnant," she blurted.

Sokka had not been expecting _that_. "_What!_" he shrieked, eyes wide as saucers.

It all would have been hilarious under different circumstances, but as it was, Katara felt her eyes begin to sting. It didn't take much to set her off these days. "I said—"

"I heard you." His hands roamed her stomach gently, still skeptical. When Katara chanced a look at his face, she saw it had morphed from a shocked expression to one of cool anger. "Does he know?"

"Of course he does," Katara snapped, defensive.

"Then why isn't he here with you?!" Sokka raged. Suki put a hand on his arm to calm him, but from the tightness of her mouth, Katara could tell she was upset too.

"I already told you why," the waterbender yelled back. "He's in a meeting!"

There was an awkward pause, and Katara's words echoed in the silence. Sokka visibly deflated in his confusion. "What?"

"I don't believe it," Toph said loudly, gaping in awe.

Katara spared her a glance, then looked her brother straight in the eye. "Aang's not the father. Zuko is."

Comically, Sokka and Suki's jaws joined Toph's in reaching for the floor.

"No way," Suki breathed.

"What—when—" Sokka stuttered, flabbergasted.

"About five months ago." She wished everyone would stop looking at her like she had suggested a polar bear dog had fathered her child.

"How—"

"How do you think, Sokka?" she snapped, face warming in embarrassment. She gestured to Suki and her gigantic belly. "I assume you know."

"They bumped uglies," Toph told him helpfully.

Katara cringed, wishing the conversation was over. "Thanks, Toph."

"_I just got a mental picture!_" Sokka shrieked. "_Was that necessary?_"

"Yes," Toph replied, grinning evilly. "Yes it was."

"That's not all." Katara swallowed nervously. "We'rekindagettingmarriedinaweek ."

Unfortunately for her, Suki had bat-like hearing. "Married?" she gasped, pulling Katara into a hug. Their bellies ensured hugging would be awkward for a while. "That's so great! Oh wow, Katara!"

Toph's unseeing eyes widened. "You and Sparky are getting married?"

"Yeah." The waterbender let go of her sister-in-law, turning to her brother again. "And we're announcing it to the world in a couple days. That's why I sent for you and Dad. I wanted you to hear it from me, and hopefully get your blessing." Katara's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Sokka looked strangely calm, even smiling. "Aren't you mad?"

Sokka blinked. "Why would I be mad? I'm happy for you, Kata. Really surprised, but happy."

"Yeah," Toph piped up, "Who knew Sparky had it in him?"

"I'm glad he finally took charge of his life," Suki said serenely.

Katara was dumbstruck. "Wait, what?"

"We're just surprised it took Zuko so long," Sokka told her. But at her baffled expression, he sighed deeply. "She still doesn't know, does she?" he asked Suki conversationally.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Toph growled. "Please tell me you're not serious."

"She has to know. They're getting married," Suki pointed out.

They all looked at Katara expectedly. She held up her hands defensively. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sparky's in love with you," Toph said bluntly.

Her first reaction was to laugh. "Right."

Sokka smacked his forehead. Suki sighed deeply.

"Since when?" the waterbender asked, playing along.

"Since he was sixteen," Sokka retorted. "Have you seriously never noticed?"

It was the that Katara realized that her friends weren't joking. "Wait, _what_? No he hasn't! Zuko is just my best friend—"

"Who has loved you practically since he met you," the earthbender countered, crossing her arms.

"Why would he want to marry you if he didn't love you?" Suki asked gently.

"Because _I _asked _him_." She couldn't believe that all three of them believed this ridiculous idea. "It was convenient. He needed a wife and heir. I was willing to be his wife, and carrying his heir."

Toph grinned. "That was conceived—"

"Because _we were drunk!_" The words echoed in the room, and Katara's mouth snapped shut in mortification. She fiddled with her hair, convulsively twisting a curl around a finger. "We don't even remember it," she continued, eyes on the floor.

Sokka smacked his forehead again. Katara was reminded of years ago, when the nomads' songs were too much for him to handle. "Katara," he groaned.

Suki shook her head. "Poor Zuko."

"What do you mean, _poor Zuko_," Katara demanded, offended.

"He's in love with you, and you're only marrying him because you're knocked up," her brother pointed out.

Her hands went to her hips, glaring. "Did he ever tell you he was in love with me?"

"Not directly." Sokka held up his hands placatingly. "But he did in so many words."

"You must be more blind than me if you never noticed," Toph commented. "His heart beats faster than a rabbiroo when you're anywhere near him. Why do you think he and the moody girl could never make it work?"

Katara shook her head. "You're all crazy. It never worked with Mai because they weren't compatible."

Suki shrugged. "Ask him then, Katara. He won't lie to you."

For some reason, the thought of it left a pit in her stomach. "I will," she replied stubbornly.

Luckily, the conversation was dropped when the guard knocked, ready to escort them to dinner. Katara stomped ahead of the rest of them, annoyed. The idea was farfetched—there was no way Zuko had loved her since the war. She would have noticed if he had. She was not oblivious.

* * *

Katara watched with amusement as her betrothed and her brother engaged in a greeting that was unbefitting for the Fire Lord and the future Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe. As soon as Zuko was in sight, Sokka had him in a headlock, much to the chagrin of the guards. Katara waved them away, allowing the boys to continue their inelegant struggling in peace.

"Hey there, jerkbender," the warrior greeted, giving such a massive noogie that Zuko's crown went askew. "It's been a while."

There was a bit of scuffling, then it was suddenly Sokka who was in the headlock. "That it has, peasant. That it has."

Suki rolled her eyes, and Katara shook her head.

Toph sat in a chair, propping her feet on the table. "You might want to stop that," she sniggered. "The last time you wrestled with someone from the Water Tribe, you got her pregnant."

In his mortification, Zuko dropped Sokka like a hot potato. Katara felt her face get hot. "_Toph!_"

"What?" The earthbender grinned. "I was just commenting on the fertility of your people."

"We are a very fertile people," Sokka agreed proudly. Katara glared at him, hands on her hips and foot tapping agitatedly. Sokka swallowed, eyes darting to Zuko. "I mean...you! You knocked up my baby sister!"

Zuko paled, hands up placatingly. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident—well obviously it was on purpose but I was drunk so it was an accident, and I know that's no excuse—"

Sokka threw an arm around the firebender's shoulders. Zuko flinched. "It's cool, man. Totally cool." He pointed a thumb at Katara. "And everything will stay cool as long as you name your firstborn Sokka."

Toph snorted. "What if it's a girl?"

"Still Sokka." The warrior nodded to himself. "Sokka is a good, strong name."

"I'm not naming my baby after you," Katara huffed.

"I thought we were naming _our _firstborn Sokka." From the mocking tone of Suki's voice, everyone could tell that _her_ child wouldn't be named Sokka either . "Wouldn't that be confusing if they're both named Sokka?"

Sokka rubbed his chin. "You know, you're right. I didn't think that one through."

"Can we eat now?" Katara interrupted, hoping to stop her brother's thought process before he suggested something more ridiculous.

"Of course," Zuko replied hurriedly, placing a warm hand on her arm and guiding her to her seat. She wasn't made of glass, and wasn't nearly big enough to need help sitting down, but Zuko liked feeling helpful during her pregnancy, so Katara let him dote on her. It was kind of adorable, in a way.

Suki, who _was _big enough to require help, raised an eyebrow pointedly at Sokka. Luckily, the warrior was good at taking hints from his wife, and he helped her into her seat as well.

Zuko sat at the head of the table, Katara at his left in the spot reserved for the fire lady. Sokka, as the guest of honor, sat at Zuko's right, while Suki sat next to Sokka and Toph next to Katara. Servants brought out a sweet and spicy soup that Katara knew was delicious, but couldn't eat. She and Suki were served a much milder version instead. The waterbender sipped on her soup, frowning slightly.

Zuko noticed immediately. "What's the matter?"

Katara forced herself to smile. "Nothing!"

"I thought you liked that soup," the Fire Lord said worriedly. "Do you not want it anymore? What do you want?"

"I'm _fine, _Zuko," Katara protested. In truth, she no longer had a taste for the soup, but she wasn't going to be difficult. She had specifically asked for that soup to be served for dinner, and she didn't want to burden the servants.

"_Katara_." His tone was exasperated, but left no room for arguments.

She felt her nostrils flare in annoyance. "Fine," she retorted. "I want bananas."

Zuko inclined his head, and a servant bowed to them both. "Yes, Lady," the girl said, hurriedly exiting the room in search of the fruit. Katara knew how hard it would be to find them—it was winter, and they were out of season. _Exactly_ why she didn't want to say anything.

When she looked up, she found Sokka, Toph, and Suki all looking at her. Toph's unseeing emerald eyes seemed the most accusatory. _See? _They all seemed to say. _He loves you._

Katara flushed, but held her head up high as another servant removed her bowl. Just because Zuko was getting her bananas didn't mean he loved her. She was pregnant with his child; he _better _get her every fruit she asked for!

Zuko noticed the look, but mistook it for confusion. "She's been picky about what she wants to eat lately. Not that anyone minds," he added hurriedly, noticing Katara's annoyed expression.

Katara cleared her throat indignantly, intent on changing the subject. "When are you due, Suki?"

"Soon," the Kyoshi warrior smiled. "As soon as we leave here, we're headed back to Kyoshi."

"If the baby is born on Kyoshi Island, it will automatically have citizenship," Sokka explained. He rubbed his wife's stomach gently, and Katara could see the pride and excitement in his eyes. "And Suki would just feel more comfortable there."

"So would I," Toph retorted. "Having a baby in an igloo does not sound fun."

"It's not," Katara admitted. She had birthed enough babies in the South Pole to know. "But to be honest, having a baby is never fun."

Toph slurped her soup. "Well, then it sucks to be you."

"You'll be singing a different tune when you're married," Suki informed her.

"I'm never getting married," Toph snorted. "You? The marrying type. Sugar Queen?" She gestured to Katara with a hand. "_Definitely _the marrying type. But me? I'm just going to have a lot of no-strings-attached sex. And then when a truly fine specimen comes along, I'll pop out a kid or two."

"Toph!" Katara chastised, though she wasn't really that surprised. "You're sixteen! You shouldn't be talking like that!"

Toph's grinned. "It's true. And for all you know, I've already gotten started!"

Sokka rubbed his temples. "We don't want to know, Toph."

"Damn right, you don't want to know. You wouldn't be able to handle—"

"Bananas, my lady." The same servant from before was back, a bunch of bananas in her hand. Their peels were closer to green than yellow, but Katara didn't care. Her eyes lit up at the sight of them.

"Thank you," she smiled thankfully, immediately peeling one and biting into the slightly sweet fruit. A moan involuntarily left her throat.

Suki laughed. "I know the feeling."

Zuko smiled softly at her. "Better?"

Katara could only moan again in response. She had never tasted something so delicious!

Suddenly, her bliss was cut short. A warm feeling began in her chest, gradually turning to a slow burn. Katara coughed, tasting smoke.

Sokka's eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

But Katara didn't answer. She only cleared her throat, the burning in her chest intensifying.

"Are you choking?" Zuko asked worriedly.

"It's probably just heartburn," Suki piped up. "I get it all the time. It comes with the baby."

The burning was almost unbearable. Tears sprung to the corners of Katara's eyes, and she couldn't answer her friends if she wanted to. She could barely breathe—it was as if something was burning a path from her lungs all the way up her throat.

It wasn't until she choked up a decent-sized flame that she realized that that was _exactly_ what was happening.

Everyone but Toph was staring at her in amazement.

Sokka's eyes boggled out of his head. "Did you just—" he gestured inarticulately.

"What?" Toph demanded. "What happened?"

"I've never had heartburn that strong," Suki gasped.

Katara quickly placed her cup to her cracked lips, the water healing her singed tongue. Her blue eyes were wide in confusion.

Zuko was the most baffled of all. "You—you breathed fire!"

"Thank you," Katara snapped back, finally able to speak. Smoke funneled from her nostrils as she exhaled. "I didn't notice!"

Toph started laughing. "Really?"

Zuko still looked gobsmacked. "How did you…?"

"Clearly I'm a firebender and never told anyone. _How the hell am I supposed to know?_" She grimaced, feeling the burn make its way up her esophagus. "It's happening again."

"Don't fight it," Zuko advised dazedly. "Your body doesn't know how to suppress it, so the only way it has to go is out. Open your mouth and flatten your tongue."

Katara did as he suggested, and when the flame erupted from her mouth this time, it didn't burn her. She was no less baffled however. "How—"

"If I may, Lady." It was the same servant, waiting to bring out the next course. Her eyes looked between Katara and Zuko. "Fire Lord."

"What's your name?" Katara asked. The servant was being very helpful. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Ling, Lady. And it is a symptom of pregnancy." The servant girl's eyes were downcast in respect. "For firebenders."

"I'm a _waterbender_," Katara reminded her.

The servant girl met her eyes for a split second before dropping her gaze back to the floor. "But your child is not."

The table was silent as that little tidbit sunk in.

Katara felt as if the air had been sucked out of her. She had known that her child being a firebender was a possibility, but hadn't expected the flamboyant manner the truth would reveal itself. There was now no doubt of her child's paternity.

Slowly, she turned to Zuko. "Firebender," she said softly.

His golden eyes met hers. "Firebender," he repeated, his voice full of awe. And maybe even a little pride.

Toph snickered. "I told you. Beating faster than a rabiroo."

Katara stepped hard on her foot, ignoring both the earthbender's yelp of indignation and the Fire Lord's look of confusion.

* * *

It didn't surprise her that Sokka paid her a visit after dinner. Katara knew her brother like the back of her hand, after all. So when he came to her quarters when she was resting, Katara merely sighed and let him in. The sooner this conversation could be over, the better.

Sokka joined her at the low table in her antechamber, plopping down on the cushion. He refused the tea she offered him, but idly popped little teacakes into his mouth.

After his third cake, he sighed. "Are you sure this is what you want, Kata? Because we can take the next ship to the South Pole. Zuko wouldn't stop you."

"I know that," Katara snapped, angry at his assumption. "Zuko isn't forcing me to stay here. I'm _choosing_ to stay, Sokka."

"I know," the future chieftain placated. "But have you thought it through?"

"He needed a wife. He needed an heir. I can give him both," she responded hotly. "And it's a good move politically because it solidifies the peace between the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation."

Sokka frowned. "That may be so. But how do you think the Fire Nation people are going to view the marriage?"

Katara shrugged, taking a small bite of cake. "People will be angry. Some will see it as political, and some will believe it was because of the baby."

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"We _are _getting married because of the baby," the waterbender pointed out.

"So are you saying that you wouldn't be doing this if you weren't with child?" her brother asked patiently.

Katara spluttered, her face warming. "W-Well I…"

Sokka gave her a long look, only making her feel more on the spot. But before she could get out a dignified answer, he sighed. "Katara, they're going to think you trapped him. That you got pregnant on purpose."

"I offered to go home and he begged me not to," she retorted, pushing her plate away. She suddenly wasn't very hungry.

Sokka's eyebrow raised at that. "They don't know that. You have to be prepared for people's attitudes."

"Why do you think I'm guarded all the time, Sokka? For fun? My pregnancy hasn't even been formally announced." Unconsciously, her hands rested on her abdomen. "I'm not that big yet, so it's been easy to hide it with layered clothing. The only people who really knew were the guards and servants close to me, and even they assumed it was Aang's. Until tonight, that is. I guess there's no hiding it now."

"That'll be all over the palace by tomorrow," he agreed. Reaching over, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "Looks like Sokka Junior will have a cousin to play with soon."

"_Also_ named Sokka junior," she said sarcastically, winding an arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

The warrior grinned. "Yeah, that could be confusing. We'll have to work something out." He gave her shoulder a squeeze. "As long as you're happy, Katara. That's all I want."

Her lips upturned, and she nuzzled further into the crook of her brother's neck. "I know, Sokka."

Her brother kissed her forehead, then proceeded to brainstorm names for her unborn child while practically inhaling the rest of her teacakes.

By the time he finally decided to leave her be, Katara was exhausted. She slipped into a light blue nightgown made of satiny material, looking at her body critically in the mirror. Her belly was much more noticeable when it pushed against the silky material.

There was a knock at her door, and the waterbender sighed, reaching for her robe, then thinking the best of it. She knew who was on the other side, anyway. "Come in."

The door opened, and in came the Fire Lord. He always liked to check on her before he went to bed, making sure that she was feeling okay and that she had everything she needed. At first Katara had protested, not liking the idea of being babied. But as time went on, she realized that she didn't mind so much when _Zuko _did it. He was never patronizing, and always genuinely wanted to help.

Now, he walked through her antechamber into her bedroom, ruffling away his topknot as he did. He set his crown on her dresser, eyes roving her form before looking politely away. He coughed. "I wasn't sure if you were awake."

"I am," she confirmed, slightly put off by his actions. Why wouldn't he look at her? It wasn't like he had to be modest; he had seen her body before, had _more than _seen it. But if Zuko was anything, he was a gentleman. "Sokka decided he wanted to have a little talk."

"You too, huh?" He helped her into the slightly elevated bed, then sat down at the foot of it and gently put her swollen feet in his lap.

Katara stifled a moan as his warm hands worked their magic. "What did he want?" she asked breathily.

Zuko shrugged. "He just wanted to let me know that if I ever hurt you or made you unhappy, he was going to beat me to a pulp with the blunt end of his boomerang. I told him if I ever made you unhappy, I would beat myself."

Katara's heart traveled to her throat. _Sparky's in love with you, _Toph had told her frankly. "Why do you do this, Zuko?"

Zuko's hands slowly stopped working her feet, and golden eyes looked at her in confusion. "Massage your feet? I thought you liked it." He frowned. "If you don't like it, I'll stop—"

"No, it's okay." Katara smiled. "I like it a lot. Forget I said anything."

Zuko's thumb slowly traced her pinky toe. Katara melted into the pillows in response, a shiver running down her spine.

She didn't want to ask the question because she was afraid of the answer. Why, she wasn't sure.

* * *

The next morning, Zuko and Sokka were both mysteriously missing. But Katara didn't have much time to reflect on that, as Ling interrupted her breakfast with Toph and Suki.

"I wouldn't bother you, Lady, but it is important," the servant girl said hurriedly. "The Avatar has arrived."

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully I'll finish this damn prompt before I shrivel and die. This is getting ridiculous, but I seriously can't write oneshots anymore. They always become epics. Let me know. ;)**


End file.
